a warriors redemption
by axl3433
Summary: a mystrouis warrior who seeks redemption finds love instead. what will be the result.
1. Chapter 1

A warrior's redemption part 1

_**A warrior's redemption part 1**_

Deep inside the ancient ruins of Vilverin is a chamber. The chamber has only one door and no other exit. The walls are made of bare, smooth, white marble. Inside the chamber is a chair. On the chair a 16 year old imperial girl is tied. She has long brown hair and deep blue eyes. Her dark brown clothes are ripped and shredded from the guards' beatings. She is there because the bandits who call Vilverin home caught her snooping around. They know she is no threat but they can't take the chance of her telling anyone about them. They keep her tied up and trapped deep in the ruins. She has only been there one day but she has already given up hope. Hope however comes from even the most unlikely places.

Back at the entrance to the ruins, the guard, a young and lanky kahjiit, was sitting in a chair, fast asleep on guard duty. This was to be his biggest, and last, mistake. He didn't stir as the minuet crossbow bolt lodged itself in his neck. Nor did he wake up even as the deadly poison on the bolt coursed though his body. When it reached his heart his sleep became so deep that he would never wake up. A figure stepped out of the shadows that spread along the corridor. His attire matched the black shadows perfectly. A black top with black trousers and a long coat leading down to the floor, thick black boots and gloves, a mask covering all of his face below his nose and a black hat covering all but a few strands of flame red hair. All else that could be seen of him was his deep emerald eyes. He cast a look around before taking the guards weapon and plunging deeper into the shadowy ruins.

The girl knew something was wrong when her guards, an Orc holding an axe and a Redguard with a sword and shield, ran into the cell and slammed the door behind them. She had been sleeping, uncomfortably, at the time but woke up as soon as the door slammed shut. They started talking to each other hurriedly.

"What do we do?" the Redguard asked "that guy's not normal"

"I know, I know" the Orc replied, panicking "the girl, he must be here for the girl. Maybe if we kill her, he'll leave"

The girls' eyes went wide at that part.

"If that's the case, kill her and he'll probably kill us to. The only thing we can do is free her and hope he forgets about us"

"But what if he…" the Orc started, but he never finished his sentence. The door behind them was blown off its hinges as a huge fireball collided with it. The force threw the door across the room, smashing into the Orc and crushing him against the wall, killing him instantly. As the figure in black stepped though the door the Redguard, having seen his friend crushed by the door, finally found the strength to fight back. He raised his sword above his head and charged at the figure, which summoned and threw two fireballs. The first hit the Redguards hand, making him drop the sword, and the second hit him in the chest, throwing him backwards against the wall, where his scorched body fell next to the Orcs body.

The figure went over to the girl and removed the piece of cloth that was tied around her mouth.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a light voice

"I'm fine, thanks" she replied, her voice shaking a little

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I only killed those two because if I hadn't they probably would have killed you" he said as if reading her mind "and besides, I could never hurt a girl as pretty as you" he added

She couldn't believe her ears. Why was a complete stranger flirting with her and, more importantly, why was she so interested in him? There was a long silence as the figure worked to free her. In the end she was the one who broke it.

"So, can I at least know the name of my rescuer?"

"Axl, and what's your name?"

"Heather"

When Axl had finished untying her he stood up in front of her and held out his hand to help her up. Instead of taking it she almost jumped out of the chair, threw herself at Axl, wrapped her arms around his waist and started to cry into his chest. Then a thought hit her

"Why am I acting like this to someone I've only known for 2 minutes"

Then she realized that axl hadn't jumped away, pushed her back or anything. He had simply put his arms around her and pulled her closer. She stayed in his warm embrace for a couple of minutes, sobbing quietly, then she moved away and pulled herself together.

Axl looked into her blue eyes, now puffy and red rimmed from crying.

"Feel better now?" he asked. She nodded without speaking.

"Come on then" he said offering her his hand. She took it and let him lead her out of the ruins.

A few minutes later they were standing outside the ruins. They had encountered no more bandits, assuming the rest had seen what Axl could be and had run. Now they were standing in the setting sun, staring up at the imperial city. As they sat down in the sand by the water, another thought hit Heather.

"Now that you've rescued me, can I see your face"

"If you really want to" Axl said. He reached up and untied the mask around his face. It fell away and the result was a surprise.

"You're… my age" she said sounding surprised.

"Yep" he replied.

"But what about that magic back in the ruins. How can someone our age do magic that powerful"

"I've got friends in the guilds" he said simply

"You must have. So how did you know where I was, and why did you risk your life for me when you don't even know me?"

"Just as I have friends, I also have informants. Nothing gets you ahead of competition and trouble like information. One of them saw you go in there and kept an eye out in case you needed help. When you didn't come out again, he contacted me. I decided to see what I could do. And I sure as hell don't regret it"

"But why risk your life for a stranger?"

"Let's just say, I've made some mistakes in my so far short life. I joined the fighters' guild in hopes of redemption"

"And have you got it yet"

"Not yet, but hey, there's always tomorrow"

He stood up and pulled Heather up with him

"So, you got anywhere you want me to take you? Any family or friends"

"No, my parent abandoned me when I was young and I don't have any friends"

"I'll be your friend if you want"

Heather hugged Axl again.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"No worries. Come on, I'll take you to the fighters guild HQ at Chorrol. They'll know how to help you. If we travel all night we should be there by noon tomorrow"

"Ok" Heather said, right before a shudder went down her spine. The sun had set, taking day's warmth with it. Axl took of his coat and wrapped it around her. Then the pair of them started walking towards Chorrol.


	2. Chapter 2

A warrior's redemption part 2

_**A warrior's redemption part 2**_

Axl had been right. By the time the sun was halfway on its journey though the sky they were standing outside the fighters' guild HQ. At first Heather had been worried about travelling at night. Then Axl had offered to carry her until morning. When she had asked Axl what would happen when he got tired. He simply smiled and said

"I don't sleep"

And he had been right again. Heather woke up early the next morning and Axl was still walking at exactly the same speed as before.

Axl opened the door to the HQ.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the guild master"

Heather stepped in and had a look around. Right in front of her was a stair case leading up to the second floor, in the large room to her left was the dining room with a large table, at least ten chairs and a series of display cases containing everything from rare jewels to magic swords and spell books. To her right were a couple of doors, one leading out into the back yard and archery targets, and the other door leading down into the basement which doubled as the armoury and practise room. Axl led her up the stairs, around the balcony and past the sleeping area, which were nothing more then a group of beds placed around another staircase and with a chest at the end of each bed. Axl led her up this stair case as well. This time they came out into a large room. At the end was a desk with a chair behind it and two more chairs in front of it and a bed behind it. One wall had a set of large windows giving a good view of the town square. Around the last wall were more display cases with more artefacts, but these looked far grander than the ones downstairs. Heather assumed it was the guild masters office. Axl motioned her to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk, which she did. Axl went around the desk and sat down in the grand chair behind it. Then Heather guessed what that meant.

"Are you the guild master as well?"

"Good guess. You could have a future as an imperial detective. So what do we do now? Any ideas on what you want to happen?"

Heather thought about it for a moment

"I want to join the fighters' guild" that caught Axl by surprise

"Really, how come?"

"Well, all I've ever wanted to do is really make a difference. And what better way to do it then to help people"

"Okay, first things first. Can you use a sword?"

"No"

"Can you use a bow"

"No"

"Can you do magic"

"No" by now Heather thought that her chances were slim.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to get some of the others to give you a few basic lessons" Axl said, smiling. Heather couldn't believe her ears

"You mean it?" she asked.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't" Axl replied.

Heather was about to lean over the table to kiss him, but he looked at the ornamental time piece on the desk and held up his hand.

"Before we get that close, can you so something for me?" Axl asked

"Sure thing, what?"

"Move your chair over a bit, and move the other one to, just so she doesn't do herself an injury this time"

Heather was confused but she did as he asked. A few seconds later there was a loud bang as the front door of the HQ banged open and then slammed shut again. They heard someone running up the stairs towards the office floor. Then the "someone" ran up the last set of stairs, ran over to the desk and dropped what looked like a massive book on it. Heather could see it was a girl but couldn't see her very well because she was panting heavily. In between breaths she managed to speak to Axl in a slightly high-pitched and pretty excited voice.

"What…what…what is it?" she asked.

"I don't know, give me a chance to look" Axl said, picking up the book "I'll let you two introduce yourselves, while I have a look at this"

The girl turned to Heather and shook her hand vigorously, and Heather managed to get a good look at the new arrival. She was also about Heathers age with messy, long blonde hair and a pair of bright orange eyes. She had a sleeveless, animal skin pattern top that stopped above her stomach and pair of tight shorts with the same pattern on. She also had a pair of leather boots with still the same pattern on. By now she had managed to catch her breath again.

"Hi, I'm Medalia, most people just call me Medi for short"

"Err, hi. I'm Heather, I'm new to the guild"

"Yah, finally another girl, I've been the only one here for ages"

Heather realized that Medi's excitement was pretty catching and soon she was smiling to. Medi turned to Axl, who was still looking at the book.

"So, what is it?"

"it appears to be a spell book"  
"what kind of spell book?" Medi asked

"I don't know, stand back" axl said as he pushed the chair back. He stood up and read some of the words from the book.

"Belloris, Sandreath, Freegor"

As he finished the final word a purple spiral of dim light looped around Axl. When the light reached his head, he was gone. All they could see was a sort of haze against the back ground. They saw the haze of Axl raise a hand and look at it.

"Now that's interesting"

"AWESOME" Medi shouted "what do I do with it?"

Axl faded back into view and handed the book back to her.

"Whatever you want. You could leave it here or sell it or throw it at someone. I don't mind, so long as it's not me you throw it at"

Medi held it in her hands, staring at it, for a whole minute. Then she suddenly turned around and thrust into Heather arms.

"Here, consider it a welcoming gift"

"Really, thanks" Heather said, genuinely touched

"At least we don't need to worry about finding you a sword. Still, a bit pf practise won't hurt. Medi, if you could take her down the armoury and see about getting her some decent clothes and armour, I've got a town patrol to do"

"Isn't that the guards' job" Heather asked

"Strictly speaking. Yes. But I'll be perfectly honest, I trust those guys as far as I can throw them. I doubt most of them have even had experience of real combat"

Axl got up and walked around the desk. As he reached the stairs he turned around.

"Heather"

"Yes?"

"Stay out of trouble, and keep Medi out of it as well" he said. He winked at her then turned back and headed down the stairs. Both of the girls looked after him.

"he likes you" Medi said


End file.
